Amnesia
by kaylee-jade86
Summary: Lacey is just another girl from Mystic Fall's...or so people think. Who is she really? And what secret is Damon trying to keep from her...please read. This story also features Elena/Stefan, Bonnie/Jeremy, Caroline/Tyler, Rebekah/Matt and Damon/OC. There will also be a bit of Klaus in it too.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a story from my other favourite TV Show.**

**Lacey Carter is just another teenage girl from Mystic Falls. Or so people thought, what secret is Lacey keeping from her friends and what secret is Damon keeping from her.**

**Lacey is 18 years old and hasn't been at Mystic Fall's High School for long, she has already attracted the attention of Matt Donovan and Damon Salvatore.**

**It is the night of the Founder's ball and Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Lacey are all attending together.**

The girls who had been giggling excitedly shut up instantly as they watched Lacey coming down the stairs "Wow" Caroline gasped "You look hot"

"What you don't think it's too much?" Lacey seemed uncomfortable in the long black flowing dress she was wearing.

"Are you kidding, no you look great" Elena spoke up "Matt won't be able to keep his eyes off you"

"Who said I'm doing this for Matt?" Lacey snapped.

"No-one, now come on or we will be late" Bonnie interrupted as she handed Lacey a red shawl. As Bonnie's hand touched Lacey's she fixed a stare on her.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Lacey asked softly.

"Nothing lets go" Bonnie came out of her trance and walked towards the car.

x-x-x

As the girls arrived at the doors of the Lockwood house they were greeted by Stefan and Damon "Good evening ladies" Stefan smiled as he looped an arm around Elena.

"Hey" she whispered in reply. Stefan watched as Damon made his way towards Lacey.

"Hello Lacey, you are looking…" Damon started.

"Save it Damon" Lacey brushed off Damon and walked straight towards Matt.

"Well that was rude" Damon frowned as he turned back to face Stefan and Elena.

"No" Stefan grinned "That was incredibly funny; you just got the brush off for a teenager"

Damon watched Lacey curiously as she talked to Matt "I'm so glad you came tonight" Matt sighed as he handed Lacey a drink "You look beautiful by the way"

"Thank you" Lacey smiled sweetly "You don't look to bad yourself" suddenly a song came on and Lacey looked at the dance floor and then at Matt, she could see Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were already dancing with partners "Do you want to..?"

Matt wasn't usually a dancer but for some reason he agreed, Lacey let Matt lead her to the dance floor "I don't usually dance" Matt said as he rested his hands on Lacey's waist.

"Well I must bring out the dancer in you" Lacey giggled before frowning. She could see Damon approaching; she rolled her eyes as he came nearer.

"Can I cut in" Damon said as he started to take Matt's place.

"No" Lacey said quickly but Damon continued to push. Matt grabbed Damon's arm.

"She said no" Matt snapped.

"Did she" Damon smiled before turning completely to face Matt "You are going to walk away, get yourself a drink and forget you were ever dancing with her" Damon whispered as he stared into Matt's eyes.

"I need a drink" Matt said distantly as he turned and walked towards the table of glasses. Damon turned quickly and got into a dancing position with Lacey.

"Why did you do that?" Lacey spat furiously, but she still continued to dance with him.

"We needed to talk?" Damon replied still smiling callously.

"About what?" Lacey frowned.

"Oh come on Lacey surely you remember what happened the other night" Damon was still calm.

"Yes I remember but that doesn't give you the right to control me" Lacey tried to move away but Damon stopped her.

"Oh come on you can't honestly think you and Matt Donovan are a good match, Lacey you would break him in two" Damon was amused by Lacey's response.

"It's not always about sex Damon" Lacey argued.

"Really well that's not what you were saying the other night" Damon mocked.

"Yes well the other night was a mistake I would rather forget, it won't be happening again…ever" Lacey said as she turned away and walked towards the exit.

"You'll come back" Damon yelled after her "You always do" he added under his breath as he watched her leave.

**Ok so it's just a small chapter. I wanted to give you a taster of my idea. Please review if you would like to read more of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their alerts it means so much. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it, it will explain a little bit about Lacey.**

Lacey pulled up slowly outside Matt Donovan's house in black Range Rover, she had a quick look in the mirror to check her hair before opening the door and walking slowly towards the front door. As Lacey knocked on the door she took a deep breath and waited for Matt to answer.

Matt opened the door and frowned "Lacey hey what are you doing here?" Matt asked curiously.

"Elena said you had a problem with your car so I thought you might want a lift to school" Lacey smiled as she nodded towards the Range Rover.

"Wow nice ride" Matt beamed "I'll go and fetch my bag"

Lacey waited outside while Matt got his bag, as she waited she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She read the screen and saw Damon's name flashing up "What do you want Damon?" Lacey snapped.

"Oh come on I haven't even seen you today, you can't still be pissed about last night" Damon replied.

"Believe me I don't need to see you to be angry at you" Lacey said as she walked away from Matt's front door "So what do you want?"

"To hear your voice" Damon chuckled playfully.

"Damon" Lacey warned.

"Alright, you don't want to play…I get it" Damon finally gave in "I just wanted to tell you to be extra vigilant today"

"Huh" Lacey frowned as she watched Matt walking towards her "What do you mean vigilant, what's going on?"

"You don't need to worry about that" Damon said quickly "Just be careful ok?"

"Yeah ok" Lacey frowned "I'll see you later"

"Everything ok?" Matt asked as he approached Lacey "Who was that?"

"Oh no-one, just Damon" Lacey replied coolly causing Matt to frown.

"Damon Salvatore, what did he want?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if I had seen Stefan" Lacey hated lying to Matt but anything was better than the truth.

Suddenly Lacey's phone beeped she took it out of her pocket and read the text message she had received from Damon _**I'm not kidding be careful. **_Lacey frowned as she stuffed her phone inside her bag, threw her bag onto the back seat and got in the drivers seat "Let's go" Lacey smiled sweetly as she drove towards school.

x-x-x

Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were already at school when Matt and Lacey arrived "Hello you two" Caroline grinned "How come you came together today?"

"I picked him up on the way" Lacey frowned "Elena said his car still hadn't been fixed yet"

"Oh sure" Caroline winked causing Matt to frown.

"It's the truth we don't all one track minds" he snapped before storming off. Lacey threw a glare at Caroline.

"You happy now" she hissed as she quickly followed Matt "Matt wait" she called as she finally managed to catch up with him "Matt" Lacey grabbed Matt's arm "Just ignore Caroline she has far to much to say for herself sometimes"

"Hey its ok" Matt smiled softly "It's not your fault your friend is a…"

"Nymphomaniac" Lacey laughed causing Matt to grin widely.

"I was going to say nosey cow, but yeah I suppose nymphomaniac would fit too" Matt laughed "Hey listen I was wondering how you would fancy going to the movies some time?"

"I don't really do movies" Lacey screwed her face up at the idea until she saw how hurt Matt was at the rejection "But we could go for a drink at the Mystic Grill…tonight maybe"

"Er…yeah ok, but I don't finish until 10" Matt replied with a saddened smile.

"That's ok, I can meet you after work" Lacey smiled.

"Won't your parents mind you being out so late" Matt wondered.

"No, they are out of town at the moment so they don't tend to keep tabs on what time I go out and get home" Lacey beamed "They don't mind if I have sleep overs either"

Matt blushed a little at Lacey's comment, he wasn't sure if it was a fact or a suggestion "Well I'll see you at 10 then"

"Yeah ok" Lacey replied "But you might see me a bit sooner than that considering we have history together"

"Yeah I forgot about that, I'll see you in history" Matt said before turning and walking to his class. As Lacey made her way towards her class she realised she was being followed.

"Spit it out Elena" Lacey sighed as she stopped dead and turned to face her friend "You obviously have something you want to lecture me about"

"No" Elena frowned "Of course not, I think its great you and Matt are getting on so well but…"

"Oh there it is I knew there was a but coming" Lacey teased "But what?"

"But he's a little fragile right now what with Vicki missing" Elena explained her concerns "I just don't want him to invest more into this relationship than you are…"

"Meaning" Elena had confused Lacey a little.

"I promised Stefan I wouldn't say anything but I know what happened between you and Damon the other night" Elena cringed as she heard herself talk "And I saw you dancing with him at the Founder's Ball…I just don't want either of you to get hurt"

"Don't worry Elena I understand what you are trying to say" Lacey sighed "And don't worry whatever happened between me and Damon was a stupid moment of weakness. I have no intention of repeating that blunder again"

"OK" Elena smiled "As long as you know what you are doing"

x-x-x

Damon was surprised when he walked into the lounge and found Stefan waiting for him "Hello brother, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Damon asked in his usual tone.

"Yes but I needed to speak to you first" Stefan replied "What game are you trying to play with Lacey?"

"I'm not playing any games" Damon sighed as he poured himself a coffee "I'd never play games with Lacey, you know that"

"Then leave her alone" Stefan warned "One day she will remember everything and when she does she is going to be extremely pissed off with you"

"Why me?" Damon frowned "I'm not the one who compelled her to forget everything"

"No" Stefan replied "But you are the one who has been lying to her about it ever since"

"Yeah ok I'm guilty of that" Damon sighed "But I'm only trying to protect her from the truth"

"Really" Stefan smirked he knew his brother better than this…or so he thought "You actually expect me to believe you are doing all of this for Lacey, and not for your own personal gain"

"And what exactly am I gaining in all of this Stefan" Damon retaliated to Stefan's suggestion "Lacey is dating a quarterback; she has no memory of me or our relationship. Anything before 1963 is a complete blank to her"

It was at that moment Stefan realised just how deep Damon's feelings were for this woman "You really do care about her don't you?" Stefan asked.

"No Stefan I don't care about Lacey" Damon frowned "I'm in love with her, and if that makes me a bad person then it's something I'll have to live with I guess"

**Sorry to end so abruptly but I didn't want to give anymore than this away. Please review and let me know what you think. It means so much to read your comments.**


End file.
